Celos
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Porque Juvia consideraba su rival de amor a cualquier persona o cosa que se acercara a Gray...¿Pero y Frosch?


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bueno, los mangas de hoy hicieron a mi cerebro colapsar (al menos el 436) xD, pero me gusto mucho saber del pasado de Zeref y ver a Acnologia en su forma humano *-*, está cagado a Gajeel x'D (son unos pinshis mentirosos si dicen que no es cierto e.é). En fin esto surgió por el capitulo 435 del manga, diooos ver a Gray así me hizo vomitar arcoiris y casi un sangrado nasal xD...en fin los dejo con la lectura xD**

* * *

 **~[Celos]~**

 **.**

 **.**

La purificación había sido detenida con sumo éxito y el dios de la guerra fue destruido por Natsu. Todos fueron rumbo a la ciudad para ver que no hubiese daños y ¿Por qué no tomar un pequeño y merecido descanso? Natsu recordó que tenía que cobrar la recompensa y entregársela a Rogue junto con Frosch, que aún no sabían cómo se les había unido el pequeño gato verde de Sabertooth y que más bien, no se despegaba de Gray y Frosch parecía no poner resistencia tampoco.

Pobre Frosch…con Juvia se había ganado a una enemiga muy difícil…Pero tampoco Juvia podía negar lo obvio, ese gatito de Sabertooth era demasiado tierno y daba la casualidad que era la segunda vez que se había presentado en presencia de Gray.

— ¡Tú! —Se escuchó el grito de Rogue y lograron divisar que ambos dragones gemelos se acercaban a los miembros de Fairy Tail, aunque él dragón slayer de sombras viniera con cara de pocos amigos. — ¡Deja de querer arrebatarme a Frosch! —Grito de nuevo mientras señalaba a Gray con su dedo índice.

—No planeo arrebatártelo. —Respondió Gray como si nada pasara y con Frosch aún en sus brazos.

— ¡Deja de abrazar a Frosch!

— ¡Es demasiado lindo como para dejar de hacerlo!

Los demás se quedaron como piedras al ver como Gray y Rogue discutían, aunque Sting no se sorprendía del todo, pero tenía que reconocer que ver a esos dos pelear era como un evento cósmico que pasa cada cuatro eras o más.

Y es que, ¿Cómo es posible ver a Gray así?... ¡Por todos los dioses era Gray!...Y ni hablar de Rogue…no esperaban que el dragón slayer de sombras fuera a terminar peleando con el devil slayer… ¡Con un carajo era Rogue, el tipo emo y serio de Sabertooth! Eso era como ver una escena donde Juvia no llamara a cualquier chica que se acercara a Gray "rival de amor", aunque ya había llamado a Frosch así y lo había mirado haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Gray-sama, regrese a Frosch con Rogue-san! —Chillo la maga de agua que por alguna rara razón había terminado con Frosch en brazos.

—Fro también piensa lo mismo. —Añadió el pequeño gato en brazos de Juvia.

—Solo intentas robarme a Frosch… ¡No lo harás!

—Nadie quiere robarte nada, pero si vuelves a descuidarlo, la próxima vez si me lo llevare. —Sentenció Gray.

Y así fue como ambos se miraron de manera desafiante por un rato, el ambiente estaba tenso por ambos pelinegros hasta que se dieron que Natsu y compañía decidieron adelantarse de poco a poco, pues el Dragneel comenzó a quejarse de que tenía hambre y Sting les había sugerido ir a Sabertooth donde se llevaría a cabo un festín.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Frosch!

—Y yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar con desafió juntando sus frentes para ver quien aplicaba más fuerza.

Eso hasta que algo llamo su atención y ambos juraba en sus mentes que vomitarían arcoíris ante tal escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Pues ver a Juvia con Frosch en brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas por cortos segundos y jugando con los piecitos de Frosch, el pequeño gatito verde riendo ampliamente acompañado por la risilla y sonrisa de Juvia era la jodida imagen más tierna que habían visto en sus jodidas vidas.

Era algo que guardarían en sus mentes por un buen largo tiempo.

—Lindo…—Volvieron a decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego se volvieron a mirar entre sí.

— ¡Tú! —Se señalaron el uno al otro.

— ¡Ya te dije que no dejaré que te lo lleves! —Protesto Rogue al momento en que quería tomar a Frosch de los brazos de Juvia pero termino abrazando a esta.

— ¡Rogue-san, suelte a Juvia! —Chillo la maga de agua sintiéndose sofocada por el repentino abrazo en el que termino envuelta.

— ¡Hey! —Forcejeo Gray para quitar a Juvia de los brazos de Rogue. — ¡No te lleves lo que es mío!

Y así duraron poco tiempo forcejando entre ellos hasta que Rogue termino con Frosch en sus brazos y por otro lado Gray termino igual solo que con Juvia, la cual se había perdido en una de sus tantas fantasías al verse envuelta en los brazos de su Gray-sama.

—Mantente lejos de lo que es mío. —Mustió Gray entre dientes.

—También puedo llevarme lo que es tuyo la próxima vez que lo pierdas de vista. —Respondió sin escrúpulos el Cheney.

—Solo aléjate de lo que es mío. —Volvió a remilgar Gray, aunque en está ocasión parecía un gruñido mientras le daba una última mala mirada al Cheney y se iba junto con Juvia rumbo a Sabertooth.

—Fro también piensa lo mismo. —Menciono el gatito con traje de rana.

—Pero que sujeto tan irritante. —Dijo para sí mismo. —Ponerse celoso solo cuando le van a quitar lo que es de él.

—Frosch también lo está.

—Frosch…¿¡Estás celoso solo porque abrace a Juvia-san por error!?

—Frosch también piensa lo mismo.

Fue lo último que Frosch respondió, pero en su pequeña cabecita pensaba lo mismo que nuestra querida Juvia.

" _Frosch tiene una rival por Rogue"_

 _._

* * *

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
